


Tharja & The Brute

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Ass, Erotica, F/M, Goths, Huge Load, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Nurses, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Swimsuits, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: A local brute of a soldier has suggested he can help Tharja to forget all about Robin, who seems to have no interest in the busty, anti-social dark mage. His methods are certainly thorough, but will his lewd lessons be enough to make Tharja move on from her obsession?





	Tharja & The Brute

Another battle ended with The Shepard’s victory. As the dust settled and the soldiers helped the wounded and prepared to depart, Chrom was looking around the battlefield in confusion. “Has anyone seen Tharja?” He asked out loud. Frederick quickly responded, “She told us she was planning to return back to camp herself, since she was ready to move out.” Chrom just sighed in annoyance, “She’s always doing things by herself. Robin’s still at camp, so she’s probably headed off early to go catch him off guard. Alright fine, pack up and move out, everyone.”

In the bustle and noise of the army preparing to leave, it was understandable none of them had seen Tharja sneaking off into the woods, accompanied by a strange, burly looking gentleman. It was also understandable that no one in the army could hear the loud, sloppy sucking noises as Tharja knelt down on her tip toes behind a tree and swallowed up the mans burly cock. “GLRPH…GLUK…GLURK…” sounded out the wet throaty noises of the buxom dark mage being well and truly throat-fucked by the grinning oaf.

His heavy hand was placed on her hand, a handful of raven hair latched between his fingers, as Tharja pumped her neck back and forth, her plump lips pursed into an airtight seal of slurping delight. Her eyes were closed, and her nose twitched as the scent of the brute’s huge cock tickled her sinuses. She had a frustrated look on her face, but that didn’t stop her from noisily sucking and swallowing down on the thick rod like a well-paid whore.

“God damn, you’ve gotten good at this…” The brute remarked with a grin, “When we first started you could barely fit the tip in that sweet little mouth of yours.” Tharja glared upwards with her dark, piercing gaze, but responded by pursing her lips even more and sucking with a lewd “SHLRRRRRRP”, causing the man to stagger a little as his knees went weak. “B-by Naga…” He moaned out, but his grin returned in seconds. 

Tharja moved her head backwards and let the huge cock out of her mouth with a wet pop, gasping as she caught her breath. Her massive spheres of titflesh, the #1 wank material of everyone in the army, bounced and jiggled from her heavy breathing as she gasped and swallowed. “Y-your idea of a compliment is as twisted as ever, pig…” She replied with her flat, but panting voice. “The deal was that you were to help me forget about Robin. Not to train me as an expert fellatrix.” The brute just scratched at his cheek. “I have no idea what you just said.” Tharja spat loudly on the bulging cockhead before her, and glared upwards. “It means I’m good at sucking cock, you fat-dicked brute.”

As the brute grabbed the back of her head, Tharja’s long tongue rolled out of her mouth like she was trained to do so, and he shoved his massive cock back down her throat. It slid inside, and within moments the dark mage had her button nose pushed up against the brute’s huge, greasy balls. The scent was so overpowering that it made her head spin. She considered using the pig’s ball sweat as an ingredient in an aphrodisiac. 

“Damn right you are!” The brute laughed out loud. He was a huge man, muscled and scarred, a clearly experienced soldier with a missing eye, short hair, and a cocky grin. He seemed like the sort of person Tharja would never have had anything to do with, but the devil’s silver tongue had convinced her that he could help her get over her obsession with Robin, who seemed uninterested in the busty sorcerer.

The brute whistled as he looked down upon his cocksleeve, wondering how in the Ylisse the army tactician hadn’t stripped butt-naked and fucked the swooning mage like a wild animal before. Wearing her sheer bodysuit, adorned with golden jewelry and ornaments, she appeared more like a magical Goddess than a surly mage. Her thick thighs led upwards to a gorgeous pair of asscheeks that seemed designed for some nasty brutes to grope while she huffs in irritation at them. Her slender waist led upwards to her heavy tits that were barely constrained by her revealing outfit. Her black cloak billowed behind her and dragged on the ground as she kneeled down in her cocksuckers pose. Her pale skin contrasted with her long, dark hair, and her full, soft lips were in an almost permanent scowl. She was beautiful, she was sexy, and she had a real fire to her. It was no wonder the nameless brute had lewdly suggested that he help take her mind of Robin. It was very much a wonder when she had looked him up and down, and then agreed.

“GRHK…” Tharja’s watery eyes glared into the brutes as her mascara began to drip down her soft cheeks. “I do love that fucked-silly look you got going on.” chuckled the brute as he continued to move Tharja’s head up and down his length like a goth fucktoy. Bubbly spit formed across Tharja’s lips as her airtight cock-seal struggled to keep the warm drool and precum in her mouth from spilling out. Tharja slurped hard to keep it all in, and her cheeks hollowed out as she moaned to herself, the overwhelming taste of the brute-cock down her throat being ingrained into her mind? “I had better be wary that I don’t get addicted to it…” Tharja thought to herself, “Or this fat-cocked brute will never allow me any peace…”

“Ahhh FUCK, you’re way too hot…I’m gonna blow.” He grabbed the base of his cock and shoved backwards to yank his dripping shaft from Tharja’s lips with a pop. His wet shaft slapped against her mascara coated cheeks as he rubbed his lurid scent across the dark mages features. She frowned in annoyance, but made no move to stop him. “Just like a beast. Marking me with your scent does not make me yours…” “Yeah? How about marking you with jizz instead? Catch my load on your tongue, Tharja!” Tharja looked away with a slight blush, but acquiesced to the brutish demand, and opened her mouth wide. 

The nasty brute moved his hand and grabbed Tharja’s tongue! Her eyes went wide and she mouthed out her disapproval, with her mouth wide open it was barely understandable. The brute leaned his head back and groaned as his hefty balls churned and rose, fresh cum pumping through them. The stream of jizz shot out into Tharja’s mouth, but didn’t end in there. The brute continued to shoot ropes of thick, white cum all over Tharja’s face. Realising there was little hope of escaping her role as a cum-target now, Tharja sighed through her nose and let herself be used as a cum-tissue for the nasty, fat-cocked brute.

“Ahhh…this is fucking heavenly…” He let out a huge sigh as his cumshot came to an end. Tharja looked up, one eye closed as a stream of jizz had shot across it. Her face was a messy canvas of cum and mascara, and she licked her lips to take the cum around her mouth onto her tongue. She messily churned her mouth around, then opened it submissively, showing the brute that his cum did indeed land on her long tongue. She swallowed several times over to drink it down, then looked up with an irritated glance. “Oh indeed? Catch it on my tongue? Hard to do so when you always cum all over my face…” 

The brute grinned, and affectionately rubbed Tharja’s head to no reaction. “Well, I’m just being nice! I don’t think you could swallow my whole load if I only shot it in your mouth.” Tharja tsk’d. “Being nice…I somehow doubt that…now are you ready to head back to camp, you brute who’s only good for cumming?” The brute scratched at his cheek nonchalantly again. “Well…I think I might just get another boner on the way back…so why don’t just keep going one more time?” Tharja growled, but couldn’t help smirking. “The effect I have on you is ridiculous. It seems this monster-cocked scumbag of a brute cannot live without my throat anymore…very well…just one more time…”

After 4 more cumshots, Tharja and her brute finally returned to the castle, with Chrom and Frederick having some serious questions for them that they mostly just ignored.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trips to the beach were not exactly common in The Shepards. The chance to slip away from battle and enjoy the day in the warm sunshine was one everyone in the army relished. The brute nodded with appreciation as he watched the gorgeous girls of the Ylissean militia frolic on the sands. Cordelia’s pure white swimsuit was divine as her long red hair flowed down her slender back, Maribelle looked like a princess you would slay a dragon for in the hopes of just a kiss on the cheek, Sully…well, Sully refused to get out of her armour. But the brute was such a degenerate that he found that sexy too! “Stubborn girls are CUTE!” he exclaimed out loud, to no one in particular, but Verion walked past and did give an understanding thumbs up.

The brute spotted some movement off by the cliffs to the end of the beach, and watched as two young soldiers, beetroot red, waddled out from behind the cliffs with clear wet stains on their shorts. The telltale sign that some poor shmuck way out of their depth had just tried to hit on his beloved gothic seductress. “Don’t worry, lads.” The brute thought to himself, “I’ll avenge you!” He then began to practically skip off to go find Tharja.

Tharja had no time for frolicking and fun. In fact, if it wasn’t for the pleading of the brute himself, she had never even come along. But Tharja was not the sort of girl who enjoyed lounging in the sun and skipping in the shallow sea. She had laid out a towel in the shades of the cliffs and was reading a spellbook in quiet contemplation. The brute peered around the corner, and his jaw nearly dropped. Tharja was wearing a revealing crimson bikini, her massive tits bursting out from the struggling fabric, and her slender back was smooth and pale. Her plump behind was barely concealed at all by the diminutive clothing as she lay front down. It’s entirely possible the poor men had spotted Tharja lounging in her lewd swimwear and came right on the spot.

Tharja was reading while wearing a set of sunglasses. At a glance, she appeared to be a swimsuit model on her break, but the brute knew better. She was a pervy dark mage that was all alone and ready for action! He licked his lips and walked over to the unsuspecting sorceress. “Naga be praised, you’re working some magic on that bikini!” He declared confidentially. Tharja sighed wearily and put her book down, then peered over her shoulder with a pout. “Oh goodie. The pig has found my nice little quiet spot. As if being intruded upon by gormless losers wasn’t enough, now the rutting brute has come to stake his claim on this innocent mage.”

“Your definition of innocent must be pretty skewed.” Remarked the brute as he began to root through his shoulder bag, “Besides, I was the one who invited you! I just knew you needed some time of to rest and relax! It’ll be a big step in helping you get your mind of Robin!” With a tilt of her sunglasses, Tharja shot him an icy look. “Oh, you’ve remembered the reason I actually tolerate you. I can think of no one better to help me lose interest in men in general. Your absolute perversion is totally…” The brute yanked out a bottle of oil with a grin, “…out of control…”

A cool stream of massage oil fell onto Tharja’s pale back, coating her beautiful skin. Tharja lay with her head lazily in her arms, the brute moving onto the massage with haste. “I believe I am starting to see the reason you invited me to the beach, pig.” Tharja declared as the brute began to gently rub the oil across her back. “That’s right, to give you a nice, gentle massage!” He responded with a cheery voice. 

“Your ulterior motives are obvious, you cum-filled pig brute.” Tharja bit her lip as a soft moan inadvertently escaped her plump lips, “Unf…still, at the very least you do have rather large hands. This feels rather nice. If you could be controlled in the slightest, you would not make the worst assistant. But you cannot be controlled, can you pig? You think only with your uselessly large cock, and I am quite certain I know your next move…”

The brute hummed a happy tune to himself as he began to pour a stream of oil over Tharja’s pillowy ass. She sighed heavily. “As expected…do you know that I have never let any man grope me to the extent you constantly do?” The brute rubbed his hands in glee, or perhaps in a silent thankful prayer, and with a meaty SLAP, both of his hands landed on Tharja’s immaculate spheres of ass-flesh. Tharja moaned as her sensitive behind was spanked, the wet oil splashing all across her cheeks. “AHH! You fucking brute! If you’re going to grope my ass, be more gentle about it, or I’ll curse you to feel stinging pain in your fingers whenever you molest my behind.”

The brute moved his large hands all across the expanse of assmeat before his delighted eyes. “You’re so harsh to me, and here I am giving you a nice, soft, relaxing massage. Doesn’t that feel nice?” The blush on Tharja’s face grew larger, and her breath became hotter, as the soft massage went from feeling good to feeling GOOD. “You…are used to doing this, aren’t you?” Tharja squirmed in his grasp, “How many other asses have you poured oil over? Countless innocent maidens have likely been caught in this firm grasp…” “Oh, you lose count after a while.” came the glib response. “Fat-cocked pig…” Tharja grumbled.

After several minutes of working with his incredible canvas, Tharja’s ass was perfectly coated in oil, and the dark mage herself was very much feeling the effects of the brute’s large hands groping her single-mindedly. “All…all done? Surely you’ve had your fill of my behind by now?” Tharja asked, but there was a subtle wiggle to her hips that suggested she wouldn’t have been too upset if he’d just kept going. “Indeed I have.” The brute responded, “And so…” With a powerful flip, he grabbed Tharja’s slim waist and turned her over. Her eyes went wide in surprise as the grinning brute looked right at her and grabbed that dangerous bottle of oil again. 

“I…I am not even sunbathing on my back!” Tharja let out a squeak of shock as the nasty brute grabbed hold of her bikini top and tore it off with the slightest of tugs. “You pig-headed BARBARIAN!” Tharja cried out, “I should have known this would be your ultimate goal!” “I have to be thorough, my mistress!” The brute happily responded, and began splashing oil across Tharja’s flawless tits. Tharja’s arm were raised beside her head, and she considered grabbing her tits to prevent the lewd oil spreading. But she decided that this thug was going to end up getting his own way in the end, so she might as well just let him have his wicked fun…the tingling down in her pussy from his ass-worship had NOTHING to do with this decision, of course.

“You breast-obsessed ape.” The pouting dark mage huffed, “Could you not just enjoy the sun and sea without this?” The brute chuckled, “You didn’t even want to come before.” “NOT the point! Ohhh…” Tharja bit onto her lip as her groper’s thick fingers began to rub over her stiffening nipples with the obvious intent of spreading massage oil and nothing more. As he moved from the bottom of her glorious tits to her top, the clean coating of oil soon covered every inch. Her already gorgeous pair of tits had transformed into an oily heaven, a slick set of fuckjugs that were designed for one thing and one thing only. 

The brute licked his lips. “Oh man, I seriously can’t resist anymore…” Tharja scoffed, and raised a disdainful eyebrow. “We both know exactly what your plan was from the second you took that bottle out. Enough play.” She moved to grab both of her tits, and moved them to reveal a glorious valley between them. “Come, pig. Your oily onahole awaits…you had better be grateful…” Oh, he was VERY grateful. With a tug at his shorts, the brute’s massive cock sprung out to say hello. With a wet slap it landed in the valley between Tharja’s breasts, at which point she pushed her palms against the sides and pushed hard, creating a pillowy prison that entrapped the poor defenceless dick in her vile clutches.

“It makes it so much easier to slide my tits along your nasty cock with all this oil.” Tharja remarked, “I can scarcely imagine the extra pleasure it’s giving you.” She glanced upwards to see the brute already gritting his teeth, biting at his lip to resist the pleasure that he clearly wasn’t totally prepared for. “It’s…it’s pretty good…” He hissed out through his teeth. Tharja looked a little surprised for a moment, before a wicked, nasty, lewd grin started to creep across her dark features. “Oh ho…so the raging bull wasn’t quite ready for the trap he set…interesting…so if I do THIS…” Tharja began to alternate her palms up and down, the resulting ripples of tit-flesh causing her captive brute to go weak at the knees.

“Ohh, so THIS is how to tame the savage beast? You tease their fat cock with a pair of oiled-up fuckpillows, and even a brute like you becomes docile and cute? Interesting, interesting…” Tharja’s mischievous grin only enhanced the awesome sight of the busty dark mage slapping her huge tits together as a make-shift cocksleeve. The brute’s slack-jawed look of bliss brought a feeling of pride to Tharja’s twisted black heart. “You do like having your way with me, don’t you? Perhaps you’re starting to prefer when I turn the tables on you? You know, if you were willing to behave a bit more, it’s…not out of the question that I could treat you like this more often…”

The brute pondered in his one-track mind for a moment, as the enveloping warmth and pleasure of Tharja’s titfuck washed over him. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to just lie back and let her take control…let her do whatever she wanted…no! He shook himself free of the sultry mage’s pink haze. After all, Tharja might be turned on enough right now that letting her act out her desires on him would be a blessing, but when she’s not, he would just be a lowly assistant collecting books and getting tea! No, he had to fight back the only way he knew how; by grabbing hold of Tharja’s massive tits and squeezing the oily, marshmellowy spheres like ripe fruits.

“AHHN!” Tharja cried out and raised her hands as the brute took control of the tit-pounding, looking up with a disapproving pout. “You stupid oaf…I nearly had you wrapped around my finger…” The brute grinned with faux confidence, attempting to hide just how close he gave to giving in to Tharja’s unspeakably lewd body. “Yup, but now I have YOU wrapped around my cock!” “I already was, you braindead caveman…” 

Tharja huffed as the brute happily pumped away, his long cock poking through Tharja’s huge valley of titflesh to come out the other side. “Your shaft is just pointlessly huge.” As Tharja stared in contemplation at the brutish cock humping her tits, she couldn’t help but silently awe at just how huge his veiny cock was. She wondered silently if Robin’s was anything like this…

As she was thinking of Robin, the brute thrusted harder, and his slick cocktip made contact with Tharja’s soft lips. Any thoughts of Robin were dashed from her mind as she realized this brute had a large enough cock for her to give him a titfuck and a blowjob at the same time, and it seemed he had figured that out too, as he continued to thrust his cocktip against her click, pouting lips. The brute was clearly demanding she open up and swallow his cock like a good girl, but Tharja was anything but a good girl, and glared coldly at him as he continued to pump against her soft lips.

“Ooohh wow, your lips feel so fucking nice…I might just cum from these little kisses you’re giving me…” The brute exclaimed. Tharja rolled her eyes as she realised this rutting beast was going to just keep pumping away till he came whether or not she rolled her tongue out and slurped him up like a lolly pop…so…she might as well, right? After all, if he was going to get off anyway, might as well make him do it faster and get it over with? Tharja convinced herself that was the reason that she opened up her plump lips and finally let the delighted brute start fucking her beautiful face.

With his heavy hands clamped around Tharja’s oiled tits and his massive cock happily pumping between them into Tharja’s wet mouth, the brute was in absolute heaven. His cock pulsed with heavy throbs as the inevitable gutload of cum that was being built up started to churn in his oversized cumsacks. He groped and squeezed at Tharja’s breasts, and she arched her back and moaned around the cock stuck between her lips. She suckled and slurped, the raw taste of thick cock causing pussy juices to pour from her like a stream. She despaired at the thought of this fool ever discovering just how unbearably horny she got swallowing his cock. He would be waking her up each morning with a throat-fuck…by Grima, that thought was not helping to calm her down…

Tharja was making nasty, sloppy noises all over the fat cockhead fucking her face. The brutal cock before her was soaked in oil and spit as its pace got faster and faster. Tharja began to get lost in the moment, and placed her own hands onto the brute’s to hold her tits even tighter, squeezing his cock like a boa constrictor. “SPLURTSLURPSPURLTSLURRRRRRRP…” Tharja made her infamous blowjob face, that one single expression that caused the brute to absolutely and totally snap each time. He gritted his teeth and moved his hands up and down to work Tharja’s breasts like a soft fucktoy, as Tharja contributed to the pleasure by forming her signature airtight seal around his cocktip. The wicked mage was sucking the very soul of the poor brute, and seemed entirely insatiable in her thrist for his pungent cock sauce.

As the brute’s heavy balls began to rise and ready another steaming load directly into his favourite goth-slut’s throat, he bit at his lip and groaned. “Ohhhh shit, this is going to be a fucking big one…catch it on your tongue…” Tharja narrowed her eyes, and as he moved his hands to pull her back, she grabbed them and intertwined her fingers with his. He looked surprised, and Tharja just glared into his eyes, not removing her lips at all. “W-wait, I’m gonna…ohhhhhHHHHHH!” The brute groaned loudly, and couldn’t hold back anymore.

Fat ropes of jizz began to spring out of his cock and pour into Tharja’s mouth. She quickly began to gulp and swallow like a mage possessed, looking determined as she gulped over and over and over again. Drool dripped down the brute’s chin as the overwhelming sensation of every drop being drained from him took over his whole body. It was like he wasn’t cumming so much as Tharja was forcibly sucking out every single drop of cum. For over a minute, Tharja continued to suckle and gulp, and gripped the brute’s hands hard as she did so. 

Finally, the beast was spent. Tharja continued to suck and swallow as the brute babbled and begged, “T-Tharja…it…it’s ouuuut! No mooooore! Tharjaaaaaa!” Finally, Tharja noticed that her thick white treat seemed to have stopped, and she mercifully released the fat cock from her mouth. She licked around her lips to drag in the last remnants, and swallowed dramatically before her mouth-fuckers hazy eyes. She then opened her mouth with an “Ahhh” to show him it was all gone. “You dared me that I could not swallow your whole load…” Tharja explained with a husky, lust-filled voice, “I daresay I’ve aced your little challenge. I expect a greater one next time, you cum-spent pig.” She smiled smugly as the brute just panted in exhaustion, but he managed a smile. “I need….I need to challenge you more often…” He managed to say, before falling backwards onto the shady sand. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though it might seem like the brute spends his whole day doing nothing but plowing thick-assed dark mages, he was still a soldier in the Shepard’s. Whenever he wasn’t lathering oil onto Tharja’s breasts, he was training, preparing and indeed going out to battle alongside his fellow soldiers. So it was one morning when the Shepard’s were called to deal with a group of bandits that had invaded a nearby village. In the battle, the brute was doing what he does best, charging forward without any real thought or planning, when he noticed a family of villagers being attacked by a particularly large bandit. The brute charged in to help, and in the course of slaying the oversized bandit, suffered a particularly painful cut along his leg.

After being carried back to headquarters, the brute was praised for his bravery and put up in the infirmary to recover. It was a long, boring wait, made especially painful by not being able to see his beloved mopey dark mage at all. Until a few days after he was put into the infirmary, late one night when no one else was around…

“I seriously cannot believe what a total mess you are.” A lone, dark voice said in the quiet emptiness of the infirmary while the brute was lay awake. He shot up and looked around the room for the familiar voice. “Tharja?” He asked hopefully, “Is that you? Come to visit little old me?” “Visit is a bit strong of a word.” Tharja sighed, “I have come to laugh at you. The situation is rather hilarious. The brute who cares for nothing more than letting out seed gets himself injured saving innocent lives. What a plot twist.”

“I don’t care JUST for that!” The brute grinned, happy to speak to Tharja even if he couldn’t see her, “I just…care MOSTLY for it.” A deep sigh could be heard from the darkness once again. “You cannot even pretend to be heroic or valiant, even in a situation like this. I suppose that is one of your simple charms though. I struggle to imagine a beast like you being satisfied staying quiet and still for so long, so I have come to give a helping hand.” The brute smiled as the thought of just how her hand could help popped into his mind. “Oooo, Tharja! You’ve come for more than just a visit then? You’ve come to give your favourite bull a little relief?”

“You think I am here to help you, pig? Hardly…” A soft clacking noise was heard on the ground as Tharja moved into view, and the brute damn near felt his eyes pop out of his head. Tharja was dressed in a violet coloured nurses outfit. A short skirt barely covered her delectable ass, and the gorgeous spheres were visible from how tiny it was. The top of her uniform was tight around her bust, wide open at the collar to allow a generous eyeful of cleavage to be seen. She was wearing long black stockings with red high heels, and a cute nurses cap with a skull and crossbones adorned on the top of her head instead of her usual golden headpiece. She looked like every one of the brute’s sexual fantasies had just coalesced in the darkness and appeared to steal every drop of sperm from his now-throbbing balls.

“I’m not here to help you, you cum-producing, slack-jawed, simple-minded donkey.” Tharja coldly stated, “I’m here to help all the nurses that you would undoubtedly be forcing to wash your massive cock, suckle on your swollen balls, and drain load after load from your unsatisfied cock until your annoyingly thick cum is dripping from every one of their holes.” She snapped a rubber glove onto her hand with an authoritative motion. “You would make mewling sex-sleeves out of all the nurses here, and since the army cannot handle every nurse in the camp getting heavy with child at the same time, I am here to relieve you.” She placed the other glove on with a hard snap. “Because you and I both know that the only one who is able to sate that worthless rod of hard meat between your legs…is me.” Tharja shone a twisted smile and licked her lips, coated in purple gloss. “Let the treatment begin…”

Turnabout was fair play as a stream of cool oil was dripped onto the brute’s swollen cock with surgical precision. Tharja then grabbed the tip of the massive cock and pumped downwards, coating its several inches in a slick sheen of lotion. “I can see why you were so addicted to oiling me up, pig.” cooed Tharja, “It is quite fun…to be frank, your cock looks rather nice coated in lotion like this.” Tharja licked her glossy lips and sent a shiver down her brutes spine. “It really is needlessly large though. Men don’t need to be hung like donkeys to mate, you know?” The brute winced in pleasure. “I can’t really control that, you know…” “No, I suppose not. You are doomed to forever be a slave to your own pointlessly fat cock.”

Tharja began to pump the brutes slick cock while looking deep into his eyes. “Most people are able to think clearly and rationally, even in situations where they get aroused. You can’t though. Your huge cock makes it impossible. All you do is rut, rut, rut. The voices in your head are completely silenced by the constant shouting of your fat balls to breed and mate and ruin pretty little things with your monstrous cock. You’re a deviant, and you should be locked up to protect the poor untouched pussies of the girls in this army who would no doubt drool and beg and moan all over this thing.”

Her hand reached down to cup the pulsing ballsack below as she continued. “But you don’t get to go out there and impregnate an entire battalion of beautiful soldiers. I won’t let you. I’ll pump this useless cock just like this over and over until you’re completely spent, and when you beg me to stop, I will not. I’ll force you to shoot out more cum than you had ever believed you could make, and you’ll rue the day you were born with this nasty, reeking, veiny monster cock.” 

The brute was nearly ready to explode already with the combination of Tharja’s dirty talk and fast handjob. He couldn’t help but respond to her with a typical glib comment though. “So…what you’re saying is…alllll my cum belongs to you, huh?” Tharja raised an eyebrow. “Is that what you want me to say? You fucking pervert. Fine. You are the patient, after all. Yes, every single drop of your custard-thick spunk belongs to me, and you don’t get to share it with ANYONE else. I. Won’t. Let. You.”

The brute leaned his head backwards and groaned as his massive balls pulsed. He hadn’t come in several days, and the sheer amount rushing through was like a jetstream. Tharja ducked down and placed her glossy lips around the brutes cock, and the first shot caused her eyes to go wide. SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! Into Tharja’s gulping mouth. She seemed determined to swallow every drop again, but this time seemed overwhelmed by the amount. An errant gulp caused a jet of cum to burst from her nose, and she finally released it with a gasp and a cough. Her gloved hand was still stroking the brute’s cock, almost by instinct, as it continued to fire thick jizz into the air that fell down and landed on the slutty dark nurse. Tharja’s cleavage was coated in thick strings of spunk, and her beautiful face was besmirched by the pungent ropes of white man-batter that the brute had so gracefully given her.

“Utterly…ludicrous…” Tharja panted out in an aroused voice, “No male needs to cum this much to successfully impregnate a woman. I can only assume you can do this because being a deviant is wired into your very genetic code.” The brutal cock still throbbed as the last droplets dripped down over it, and Tharja rubbed her gloved hand up and down against to create the mixture of spunk and lotion. “As expected, even that ridiculous load was not enough to satisfy your cock. Are you quite sure you aren’t broken? Are you just a leaking hose? Are you only alive to spew cum out? Hmm?”

The brute was unable to answer any of these lewd question in the dazed post-cumming state he was in, but he did notice Tharja standing up, and felt a harsh jolt as she appeared to lower his hospital bed lower. From there, the slutty dark nurse turned around and lifted her skirt up to reveal her full, meaty ass. “This cock will not be satisfied until it has found a tight enough female hole to mate with. But you’re just a stupid, gormless, rutting pig. So I’m sure I can trick it into mating with the wrong one…” She stood over the brute and lowered herself down into a kneeling position, so the heels of her shoes were facing towards him. She then began to lower herself down, slowly…

Tharja’s puckered asshole touched the tip of the brute’s huge cock, and paused teasingly in place. Tharja looked behind her shoulder with a seductive glance as she began to push downwards. The wet sounds of Tharja’s ass being pried open by the sloppy shaft beneath her brought a very intense delight to the simple-minded brute. Tharja bit her lip and moaned as she was slowly split by the immense fuckpole. “Fffffffuck…” Tharja moaned out, “I won’t let this unruly cock…get the better of me…” She pushed down harder, and the brute groaned out loud, placing his hands gently on Tharja’s wide hips and keeping her stable as more and more cockmeat was eaten up by Tharja’s hungry ass.

Tharja’s meaty asspussy swallowed down inch after inch of steel-hard boner, the moans and gasps of Tharja only making the rod she was shoving into herself harder and hotter. She bit her finger to try and stiffle her moans, but the feeling of her favourite pig’s cock sweetly grinding against her sensitive insides left her feeling all sorts of amazing. “If I had known this beast’s cock felt so good…” She mumbled to herself, “I would have demanded he ruin my ass before…” “I heard that!” The brute shouted out. “You heard NOTHING!” Tharja angrily shouted back.

The brute grinned his usual grin, and with a quick thrust of his hips, he SLAMMED the last few inches of his long dick deep into Tharja’s ass. Tharja made a surprised “O” face, her glossy lips spread in blissful shock as the brute gripped onto her hips harder and made sure that his cocktip was as deep inside his beloved dark mage as possible. “Yooooouuu….misbehaving….reckless….beaaaaaaaast….” Tharja hissed out through gritted teeth, her toes curled inside her high heels. The brute began to thrust back and forth, bouncing Tharja on top of his fat cock. The position was just perfect for grabbing hold of Tharja and using her as a gothic fuck-doll.

The brute isn’t just a total pervert, he’s a pretty strong guy. A relative shortstack like Tharja could only sit there and roll her eyes backwards as he gleefully slammed her over and over again, anally conquering the poor drooling sorceress as her massive tits jiggled up and down from his violent pounding. “THIS is a fuckin’ GREAT reward for being a damn hero!” He thought to himself, but wasn’t able to say it as his teeth were gritted tightly, the massive pleasure of Tharja’s ass wrapping around him tightly causing him to be unable to make any noises beyond grunts, moans and gasps.

Tharja, meanwhile, was completely lost in the overpowering feeling of her ass being nothing but a sex-toy for the fat-cocked pig beneath her. Her arms lay slack to her side as her huge tits and full ass jiggled and bounced from the anal assault. Her posture weakening, the poor dark mage fell backwards where the brute caught her. A sweet, gentle soul would perhaps slow down upon seeing the lust riddled face of their partner. The brute was not a sweet, gentle soul. Seeing the effect he was having on Thara, he wrapped one arm around her chest and another lightly around her throat, then began to power-thrust even more.

Tharja just babbled and gasped and moaned and screamed as her anal-onahole was brutally powerfucked by the warrior with a firm grip on her. Her brain was exploding from the brutal pleasure, and she wanted MORE. “FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!” Tharja screamed out, “FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK MY ASS IS FUCKING CUMMINGCUMMINGCUMMING!” Juices sprayed from her pussy as she hit an anal orgasm. This did not stop the brutal fucking, and poor Tharja fell victim to multiple anal orgasms as the the massive ball-load in the brute’s nutsack began to churn once again. “HOHHHOOOOOHHHHHHH!” Tharja shrieked out, “SO MUUUUUUUUUCH! AMAZINNNNNNNG!”

Holding Tharja tightly in a certain-pregnancy grip, the brute exploded a load so thick and chunky and powerful that it seemed like his body HAD convinced itself that it was pounding a fertile cunt instead of the meaty asshole it was really inside of. Tharja’s tongue rolled out as she twitched with every pump of gooey jizz blasting into her ass. Trails of white spunk dripped down onto the floor as Tharja’s ass was filled to the brim. The brute lay his face into her shoulder and took a deep whiff of her scent like an animal would to his mate. Tharja moaned and gasped as he kept himself locked to the hilt inside of her, not ready to let the warm embrace of her ass go just yet.

“I seriously struggle to believe you’re even injured after that assault.” Tharja rubbed her ass with a pout after she had come to her senses and cleaned up. “If this is what you can do when you’re hurt, I shudder to think what you shall do to me when you’re recovered.” Tharja pointed a finger at the exhausted, bed-ridden brute. “You can just stay there forever and rot for all me and my ass care anymore! But if you DO hurry up and get better…if you do…” Tharja suddenly paused, and the brute looked confused as she seemed to look away. It was almost like she was…embarrassed? 

“Oh don’t you worry about me.” The brute cheerfully replied, “Dumbasses like me are made of strong stuff. All I’m really good for on the battlefield is charging headfirst into enemies. But as soon as I’m out, I’ll show you some more of what I’m good for OFF the battlefield.” He grinned at Tharja, and for perhaps the first time ever, she gave a small smile back. “Hmph. I shall hold you to that…pig…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine’s Day at the Shepard Headquarters could be…an awkward affair. Romances between squad members varied between the deep and ever-lasting, and the quick and gossip-inducing. Some were enjoying the day by spending time with their beloveds, while some were spending the day attempting to woo them.

Tharja had never really given much of a damn about Valentine’s Day…or any special holiday in fact, outside of Halloween in which she claimed to feel particularly cheerful. In her previous years, she had received several valentines letters, but their main goal all came down to how much the writer wanted to molest her tits and spank her ass. Tharja could smell from a mile off when a potential lover was just trying to get into her bodysuit, and had lost interest in the day.

But this year was different. This year, Tharja stood in her tent and read over two particular valentine’s day messages from two very different people. One was addressed to her from, as she had expected, her brute. It was a very simple message, and it came attached with a special outfit. She had expected something more scandalous, but it was in fact more…personal. The thought of wearing this for the brute made her feel…different. The message asked for her to come and see him in his tent that evening at 7pm, wearing the outfit. This request was ended with “From your brute.”

The other message…came from an unexpected source. It was neat, and well written. It was curt and to the point. It explained how the writer had always been watching her, and over the past few months had seen her changing from a creepy stalker to a more outgoing, powerful person. The writer had realized that they wanted to get to know that person, and had asked her out on a date that evening at 7pm.

The writer was Robin.

Tharja silently read both letters over and over again. The very thought that Robin had sent her this confession had her heart skipping. The thought of his dark aura and handsome face played in her mind. She had requested the aid of the brute in the hopes of forgetting about Robin, with the belief that her adored tactician had no interest in her at all. This made things different. This removed any need to forget about Robin, if he was now interested in her…they could actually be together. In all her wildest dreams, she’d never imagined she could actually BE with Robin…

…so what was this odd feeling she felt. The odd pang in her chest when she imagined herself and Robin together. No, it wasn’t that exactly…it was when she imagined telling that pig-headed, lewd-grinning, strong-muscled fool of a brute that she was finally with Robin. Then she felt the pang. She didn’t know what that pang was. But she could not escape thinking about it.

Tharja thought for a long time. She thought long and hard. She had assumed this choice was going to be much, much easier. One was the man she had loved from the second she laid eyes on him, the other was…her brute.

Tharja left her tent at 6pm.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was attempting to calm his nerves by scribbling away in his notebook. It was not working. He kept glancing around, waiting for movement outside of his tent. He had compiled the message so well and so neatly, but his hands were shaking like mad now. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Tharja for some time, the transformation had been subtle, but seemed so obvious now. Somehow she had stopped obsessing over him, over the darkness, and she seemed more beautiful than ever before for it. 

There was a soft rustling outside of the tent. A slender form could be seen outside that sent Robin’s heart fluttering. “May I come in, Robin?” came a familiar flat voice.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brute was sat in his tent on his bed. He had been twiddling his thumbs waiting since 5:30pm. He had been so excited to see Tharja dressed up for him when he first bought that outfit, and when he handed that message in to her tent, he had practically skipped away.

Why did he have to see Robin hand a letter in too? Why did he have to go asking around? Why did he find out that Robin was asking to see Tharja at the exact same freaking time?! If he hadn’t known he would have felt SAD, because he would have assumed Tharja just ditched him. But now…now he knew if she didn’t show up…well, he knew exactly why.

“And why wouldn’t she be with Robin?” The brute pondered to himself, “Let’s be real with yourself, champ, there’s a reason everyone just calls you “the brute”. He’s smart, heroic, handsome. Pretty much everything you aren’t. All you’ve got is muscle and a big dick, whoop-dee-doo! Go swing that at a Risen, let’s see how long it lasts!” The time was now 6:55pm. Tharja hadn’t arrived yet. A heavy stone started to sink in the brute’s guts.

“Come on, champ. You knew it wasn’t gonna last.” He attempted to comfort himself. “A girl like her, with a mug like you? It was always a temporary thing. You knew that. You knew that. She’s gonna be way happier with him. You know that too. This was all just one big excuse to get the hottest girl in the country to bang you anyway. So you just…you just be happy for her, alright.” He clenched his fists tightly. “You be fuckin’ happy for her.”

The time hit 7pm. The brute looked down at the floor as he clenched his fists on his legs, waiting for a voice that he knew wasn’t going to come.

 

 

 

“Animals make some funny noises this late in the evening.” A flat voice said from outside the tent.

The brute’s head snapped upwards. He had a teary look in his eyes and a wide open mouth. “T-T-Tharja? Is that…are you…” There was a slender form silhouetted outside the tent. “You seem surprised? Should I not be here? If I recall, YOU told me to come here.” The brute stood up, a dumb, goofy grin starting to spread across his face. “I-I-I did! I did! But I…I heard…did Robin not…was I…”

A slim hand moved inside the tent and grabbed a flap, but didn’t open it. “Robin is…it’s best to leave him be for a while. He is somewhat heartbroken, I’m afraid. I am not good at being tactful about these things.” She seemed to be looking off to the side in thought, “Needless to say, brute, that Robin had indeed fallen for me. Or rather, he had fallen for what I have become since I met you. The very act of attempting to forget about Robin seemed to be what sparked his interest in me.”

A second hand gripped the tent flaps, and seemed to clench as Tharja recounted her feelings, able to do so only through the thin curtain. “But you…you simple-minded, pig-headed, straightforward brute…you have wanted me from the start. Where others avoided me as creepy, you came close. Where others wanted me to leave them alone, you sought my attention. The way you act with me, you do not act with anyone else. Though you have the brain-power of a flea, and the rutting power of a jackass, you have…cared about me…from the start.”

The brute listened to Tharja’s words with a slack-jawed expression. He hadn’t really come to terms with his own feelings, but listening to Tharja made it crystal clear how much he wanted to be around her. He hadn’t been with any other girls since he started getting with Tharja, he wanted to be by her side constantly. It all seemed so clear now that he couldn’t help but chuckle at his own messed up thoughts. “It’s kind of weird but…I’m realising all the things you’re saying while you’re saying them. I’m too damn stupid to even know when I’ve…” He gulped, “…when I’ve fallen in love with someone.”

There was a pause between the two. A quiet, thoughtful pause. “That’s fine with me.” Tharja finally responded, “Stupid and simple, that suits you the best. A beast like you should be easy to understand….and easy to tame.” Tharja finally yanked the curtains of the tent wide open.

Tharja was wearing a slim black chemise that hugged her curves like it was painted on her. The sultry lingerie ended at her hips, her gorgeous ass barely fitting in the luxurious number, and the straps started low to ensure Tharja’s gorgeous breasts were barely concealed. They seemed ready to burst out with a single bounce, exactly as the brute had predicted when he had gone shopping for her. The back was lightly covered, a few straps to ensure the whole kit was kept together despite Tharja’s bombshell body. A purple bow adorned the piece right in the middle. The lusty mage smiled menacingly, her lips coated in purple lipstick and mascara adorning her dark eyes. She looked absolutely divine, and the simple minded brute was rock hard within a second.

“Yes, you’re sufficiently amusing.” Tharja spoke slyly, with a smug smile on her face, fully aware that the brute before her was captivated beyond words. “I’ve decided. I’ll make you mine, pig. Be grateful.” With that, she sank to her knees and began to tug the brute’s cock from his pants. As it whipped out and waved in the air, it seemed harder than it had ever been before. “Impressive as ever.” Tharja glanced up and down the colossal length, “Now it’s my turn to mark you…”

Tharja began leaving soft kisses along the thick shaft in her hands. Purple kiss marks began to pile up on the brute’s cock, Tharja’s lipstick leaving clear signs of her work. She licked and kissed, making sure she was making exaggerated smooching and slurping noises to tickle her new personal brute’s ears. “Mmmph…mwaa..mmm…I cannot…srlllp…understand why your cock…sllllph….tastes so very nice…” Tharja mused to herself, “Well…maybe after everything we’ve done…your taste is permanently stuck to it?” The brute offered as an explanation. It seemed to please the musk-addled cockmage. “Of course! YOU don’t taste good, but I do. That makes so much sense I cannot believe it was your rotted brain that came up with it.”

From his vantage point, the brute had a perfect view of Tharja’s pushed-up cleavage as she practically worshipped his fat cock. Despite her rude and dominant words, the licking and suckling she was giving to his cock would make the most overly loving housewife jealous. She rubbed and slurped the cockmeat in her hands with adoration, a devoted goth girlfriend who wanted only to ensure that her beloved brute was being given the most special treatment. The way she looked into the brute’s eyes as she left a big, wet kissmark right on the tip of his cock made his heart practically explode.

The brute grunted in desire, and he decided that he could wait no longer. He grabbed Tharja with his large hands and lifted her into the air. Her dark eyes looked surprised as he lifted her high, and roughly planted his lips onto hers. The two had never kissed before, but you’d never have guessed from the way Tharja wrapped her legs around his waist and stuck her long tongue into his mouth, greedily twisting their tongues together in a lewd, slutty kiss. The cock-obsessed sorceress refused to let the brute go after he initiated the attack, and wrapped her hands around his shoulders. He moved his hands to grope Tharja’s ass, which made the dark mage moan hungrily into the kiss.

“You…you stupid beast…” Tharja panted out loud between kisses, “Think about…what I was just doing…a second ago…” “Don’t care.” came the curt response as the brute continued to suck on Tharja’s tongue. “PWAH! Mmmm….mmph….of course you don’t…what else did I expect…” Tharja smiled into the kiss. The brute shoved Tharja onto his bed, and she writhed lustily on the covers, her pussy dripping with need. “I bet you won’t last 5 minutes in me…” She throatily dared, “I bet you’ll be my willing little fuck-slave in 5 fucking minutes…”

This wasn’t the first time the two had fucked before, but they had usually stuck to other acts to get themselves off. This felt almost like their first time together, and the brute was going to make sure the goth bitch NEVER forgot this one. He stood off the end of the bed and gripped her waist with an absolute hold. There was no way she was wriggling out of this cunt-pounding. Tharja was panting wildly as she stared lustily at the monstrous cockhead about to pierce her. The damn thing looked like it was steaming hot! “Come on, come on you fucking brute! Do it. Pound me into a sloppy mess like you’ve wanted to do from day one. Make me your slutty pregnant dark mage bride! Fucking DO IT!”

The brute slammed home in a single, meaty thrust. Tharja felt her whole body convulse and shake as a healthy orgasm rocked her form. Her brute felt his balls swell and throb as soon as his cocktip reached her womb, and the enveloping warmth of Tharja’s folds felt like being covered in warm silk. He pumped his hips with intent, launching long, heavy slams into Tharja’s pussy that caused the entire bed to shake. Tharja gripped at her own sensitive tits as she bit her lip and moaned like a whore as her brute continued to slam inside her.

The brute grabbed Tharja’s legs and lifted them up high, then leaned into his pounding to reach even deeper into her welcoming womb. Tharja’s head snapped back and she let out a low moan of delight. “THIS IS INSAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!” She screamed out, “HOW THE FUCK IS IT THIS GOOOOOOOOOD?!” Tharja was willing to let every nasty thought come out as her mate continued to prepare to breed her with every thrust of his hips.

“YOU FAT COCKED BRUTE! I LOVE YOU I LOVE I LOVE YOU! I WANT YOU TO FILL ME TO THE BRIM WITH THAT CHUNKY FUCKING JIZZ YOU LOVE TO SPURT OUT! COVER ME IN ROPES OF YOUR STEAMING SPUNK AND LET EVERYONE IN CAMP KNOW THAT I’M YOUR PERFECT MAGICAL SLUT! I’LL DRAIN YOUR FUCKING BALLS DRY EVERY DAY! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE IT! ALL YOUR CUM IS MIIIIIIIINE!”

The brute clambered onto the bed while still holding Tharja’s legs, pressing her down in a lewd mating press position. Standing above her and slamming his weight into each pound, every last inch and vein of his monstrous cock could be felt inside Tharja’s dripping cunny. “OH BY GRIMA, YOUR COCK IS SO GOOOOOD!” Tharja grabbed hold of the brute’s neck for support, and he lowered down to hungrily kiss her purple lips. She left kissmarks all over his face, licking and smooching all over while whispering lewd demands to make her pregnant right there, right then.

The brute had his hands free as Tharja wrapped her legs around his muscular waist. He obviously reached down and grabbed handfuls of Tharja’s pillowy tits, and Tharja moaned in delight as he played with her hard nipples. “Ohhhhhnnn…you’ve always loved my tits soooo much…” Tharja moaned in a husky voice, seemingly sending her voice directly into her brute’s brain. 

“Don’t you want to see what happens when they’re full of milk? Don’t you want to see your surly, pouty dark mage holding up her massive tits as milk drips from them? Don’t even answer me, you impregnating pig. I can tell from how your cock is twitching that this has been on your mind from the very start…” Tharja grinned lewdly, “You’re not going to let me escape without getting knocked up, right? Not after being so very, very NASTY! PUNISH YOUR MOUTHY DARK MAGE WITH A CERTAIN-PREGNANCY CUMSHOT, YOU MONSTER COCKED BRUTE!”

As the brute’s drooping balls began to rise up once again, he knew that this was going to be a real monster of a cumshot. Tharja could sense it coming a mile away, and wrapped her legs around him to ensure he wasn’t getting away. Of course, escape was the last thing on this bull’s mind as he sped up his rutting, shaking the entire tent back and forth as Tharja bit into his shoulder to try and stop herself screaming. It failed.

“FILL ME UP WITH YOUR SEED, MY BRUTE! MAKE ME YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOURS!” Tharja clenched her arms and legs, totally wrapped around her precious brute, as the dam burst and he slammed as deep as he could into her wet folds. Fat streams of jizz began to pump out into his mage-wife, the nasty sounds of spunk spewing into a waiting womb could be heard only by the two of them, shocked silent by their mutual orgasms.

Tharja’s tight cunny couldn’t take the overwhelming load for long, and eventually the brute yanked out to watch his loose cock fire jizz all over the well-bred dark mage. Ropes of jizz fell across her mountainous tits, and splashed across her lithe belly. Even her face, dishevelled by the harsh fucking, was coated with a layer of white brute-chowder. He continued to pump his cock mindlessly, as the last few drops of sperm dripping out. He staggered around to feed his cock into Tharja’s panting mouth, and she took it inside with a hungry “nom” to swallow what remained.

With a loud swallow, Tharja was left panting and spent, as was her brute. The two looked into each others eyes, and reached out their hands to entwine their fingers together. “This is…surprisingly corny for us…” Tharja panted out. The brute nodded. “Yeah…we won’t tell anyone though…” They smiled lovingly, then Tharja blinked and looked down to see the beastly shaft starting to rise once more. “Holding hands gets you hard?” Tharja asked incredulously. “Well, with you it does.” The same stupid grin flashed on the brute’s face as Tharja smirked, and took the hardening shaft between her lips once more.

The brute kept his beloved dark mage satisfied long into the night, until the morning came once more.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And that’s the story of how we met.” Tharja flatly finished her tale. Noire was sat on the table behind her as she worked away on her spells and concoctions. She had gone completely white, and was starting in horror at her mother.

“I….I know I did ask how you two met…” Noire asked in a shaky voice, “B-but WHY DID YOU GO INTO THAT MUCH DETAIL!?” Tharja just shrugged, “You did not specify. Besides, I have nothing to be ashamed of. Well, nothing except marrying a brute like your father to begin with I suppose.”

Noire held her head in her hands and groaned. “I’m never asking you about your relationship with dad ever again…” “You never said, how did he die in your future, might I ask?” Tharja asked with a curious gaze. “Apparently he ran off a building chasing a dragon.” Noire replied flatly. “Yeah, that makes sense.” Tharja grimly replied.

“Still, all that aside…” Noire looked off wistfully and spoke up, “I’m…glad to have an idiot like that as my father. He’s exactly how I imagined he would be, you know?” Tharja did not look at Noire, but she had a slight smile on her face. “Stupid and simple. It’s what suits him best.” She said, as a large, bumbling brute stumbled into the tent carrying a hefty load of firewood, and a dumb, happy grin on his face.


End file.
